


Ficlets: Chloe/Sam

by InkyJustine



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [17]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: 1. Pool Floaties





	Ficlets: Chloe/Sam

The sun was burning down on them and reflecting off the water, something that Sam was oblivious to since he had his eyes closed----until something bumped against the side of his floatie. 

"Hey, watch it," he grumbled, looking towards were Chloe was laughing quietly to herself.

"I just wanted to say hello," she teased, pushing her sunglasses up to wink at Sam. She was reclining on a swan shaped floatie, Sam on a flamingo.

Sam let his eyes rove over her in appreciation; the bikini hugged her in all the right places. Although if it wasn't for the fact that she had already told him no, Sam would have asked her to take it off. No tan lines that way.

Sam snorted and closed his eyes again, too lazy to move. Maybe later he would ask Chloe if she wanted to get a little frisky in the water but right right now he just couldn’t wake himself up enough to do it.

Just floating in the water, it was heaven. Sam let out a little sigh.

A splash made him open his eyes again and he looked to the side. The swan floatie was empty, drifting towards him with Chloe's sunglasses lying abandoned against its neck.

Quickly Sam looked to his other side, searching for a dark shape in the water. 

"Wrong side, handsome," a voice said behind him, and with a squawk Sam hit the water, laughter following as the surface closed above him. As sun-heated as he was the water felt even _colder_ than it should. Not entirely unpleasantly though, at least after a moment.

Sam resurfaced and spluttered, glaring at Chloe now lounging on his floatie.

"If you wanted the flamingo you could have asked," he said. The swan was bumping against the far side.

His sunglasses had been lost somewhere and Sam looked down, searching for them against the bottom of the pool. On the floatie, Chloe arched her back with a lazy grin.

"Aw, now where would the fun have been in that?" she asked.

Squinting, Sam his glasses and dove the eight feet to grabbed them, once again breaching the surface, and put them back on his nose. 

She watched him come closer with a playful expression, body tensed and ready to spring if Sam made any move to upend the floatie. Instead, Sam climbed up and straddled her, leaning over until he was blocking out the sun.

"You could have just asked if you wanted attention." Sam grinned as Chloe rolled her eyes.

"And where would the fun have been in _that_?" She plucked the sunglasses from his face and settled them on her own and Sam leaned down to kiss her.


End file.
